Dason Concordia
:"You're the most sith-like Jedi in the galaxy, that's why I'm happy you're my cousin" :::-Arhiia Concordia : Dason Concordia is the Chairman of The Arena of Champions, Son of Lord Iniquitous, a member of the Concordia Family Tree, and one of the richest self made men in the galaxy. Most hate him, some fear him, and even a small few love him. This man is one scumbag, but if you've seen him fight you'd know he deserves his rank in the Iron Fists. Some say he's losing his touch, but those are the ones he left alive. Description Short/medium length dark brown hair. Also he wear the attire in my picture except for the shirt, instead he wears a tight black t-shirt. ::Normal Attire: Varying colors of suits with white dress shirts with the first button or two undone. ::Armor: Full body silver cortosis/beskar armor stripped horizontally with "Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore" etched across the top of the back of the armor over his shoulders. No helmet. 14 Hidden knifes/daggers in the armor. It's in a V neck with the Arena of Champions logo in the upper right corner of the left side of the V neck and the IF insignia on the upper left on the right side. Weapons Lightsaber(s): Main: Green (left hip), Secondary: Black (right hip) Projectile: Two slug throwers (M1911 Colts) with .45 ACP Explosive rounds (8) and one extra clip each Other: Two separating vibroblades that are magnetized together back to back. He wears them behind his back on his waist. Each pointing outwards, one on the left and one on the right. "Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore" etched across the blades. Battle Techniques :He has mastered all seven forms of Combat, but he doesn't use any SINGLE one. Also a master of Jar'Kai and Form Zero. Martial Arts :Brawling: Mastered (17 Years) :Boxing: Mastered (12 Years) :Jeet Kune Do: (6 years) :Shaolin Kung Fu: (6 years) Force Powers Basic :Telekinesis: Mastered :Force Push: Mastered :Force Pull: Mastered :Force Thrust: Mastered :Force Strike: Mastered :Force Grip: Mastered :Force Jump: Mastered :Telepathy: Mastered :Burst of Speed: Mastered :Force Sense: Mastered (Includes seeing, foresight, psychometry, precognition) :Saber Barrier: Mastered :Saber Throw: Mastered :Alter Damage: Mastered Regular :Deadly Touch: Mastered :Force Lightning (All forms): Mastered :Kinetite: Mastered :Force Breach: Mastered :Morichro: Mastered Specializations :Telekinetic Powers (Crush, Levitation, Wave, etc...): Mastered :Defensive Powers (Aiki Combat, Force Armor, etc....): Mastered Created :Last Chance: Mastered History :He was born on Dantooine and his mother was a space pirate. He lived the first 14 years of his life on a ship. His father was the supposedly the captain of The Serenity, none of the crew members believed it, as Dason grew older he didn't believe it himself. He was trained from the day he was born to loot and pillage. He was the best shot on the ship at age 10 and at 13 he had the best blade handling skills. From time to time he had fits where is cases of life or death a shied made of energy would surround him and his fellow pirates saving them all, he would even cause a wave of energy to expand from his body, sending everyone and thing flying around him. He had no idea how this happened. His mother always knew he was destined for great things. The Beginning :Many times he was tested with great perils. Every time, he came out virtually unscathed, except for one. On one fateful day he was sent on a boarding party for a supposed luxury liner heading through the open space near Dantooine. The first person through was shot by an automated turret and Dason lashed out with a force crush, which at the time he didn't know was. The first person was his mother. Dason's whole body emitted a dark red aura as he went drew his blaster in his right hand and fired at the guards as they came to reinforce the turrets. Something was wrong. The liner was a trap! :It was full of military personnel! The rest of the boarding party tried to run like cowards and they were all killed. Dason, the only one left aboard, fought for his life. The Serenity left him for dead and scurried away into hyperspace. A lone Sith walked out from the ranks of soldiers surrounding the boy. He ordered the men to halt their fire, Dason now wounded from plasma burns on an arm and leg, and also his chest. The Sith offered him a choice, either he give up, or fight the Sith. If he won he would be set free, but if he lost the penalty would be death. :Dason sooner accepted the latter then surrender. The battle began, Dason firing his blaster pistol at the Sith who deflected them all back. Dason quickly dove behind a fallen desk for protection. The Sith closed in deflecting all shots coming at him. Eventually as the Sith was upon him, Dason had one shot left. As the Sith moved to strike Dason drew his energy cutlass from his belt and ignited it to meet the saber, holding it with one hand. Dason crawled back as he block slash after slash from the Sith. He finally got to his feet by unexpectedly spinning and kicking the Sith in the side of his knee, causing him to falter for a second allowing Dason to move. :Dason was now standing with his arms apart, his blade in front of his chest, his legs spread. The Sith simply laughed at him as Dason moved his left hand, with his blaster in it, behind his back. The Sith was overconfident and had forgotten about it. As the Sith attacked with a slash coming down upon Dason, he pulled his pistol out, putting it on the man's gut and firing as their blade made contact. The Sith stifling backwards, his hand held to his wound. The Sith shook his head in disbelief and fell to the ground, dead. Dason then sheathed his cutlass and picked up the Jedi's green lightsaber, tossing it in the air and catching it, feeling confidence in his victory. :The soldiers kept their word and ejected Dason in an escape pod towards Dantooine, not wanting the local authorities to know of the shame the boy had brought upon them. There he was trained in the ways of the Jedi, as he was left all alone, orphaned. He was an excellent student, always trying his hardest. Once he learned a skill he kept working on it till he mastered it. Training :After four years, and the Jedi learning his story, he became a Knight. He worked his hardest and completed every mission before him. He took a padawan and on a mission while trying to save his padawan, his padawan died. He swore to work his hardest from that point on to overcome all his obstacles and learn all he can so that that would never happen again. :Three years later, due to his knowledge in the force and his mastery with a blade he became a master. From that day on he had been wandering the galaxy searching for The Serenity. Five months later he found it in an asteroid field. He boarded it and found all of the crew members dead. He then ejected all of the bodies towards the sun, knowing it wasn't right, but he felt he needed his vengeance. He took the ship and made a Delta-7 out of it and kept the name "The Serenity" for the completion of his revenge. Young Love :Then he returned to Dantooine and met Sirus Ofilian, these were good times filled with instruction and then, he became a member of the Rogue Jedi Order's (RJO) council. Also at that time he met Giorsal Ves, the love of his life. They met on Dantooine, but ended up together on Clackdor VII. They kissed and they fell in love. They became lovers and later on he found her dead. :He had advised Sirus on many occasions as Sirus did the same for him. Then after all that had happened between them, Sirus betrayed their friendship and turned to the Dark Side. Before doing so Sirus left Dason three things, a fleet, an army, and the RJO. Dason disbanded the order and created his own from the ashes of old. :The New Rogue Jedi Order (NRJO), at the head Dason, and two of the original council members came as well, but then as his adviser told him (Aalia Ra) it was not time for the order to be reborn. So, he then disbanded yet again and became Co-Leader of Garqi. Many years passed and Dason was now 21. Sirus had re-claimed Garqi and Dason was on the move once again... Another Chance at Love :He found out Giorsal had returned to the living and approached her only to find out that she was marrying Kel'an Shadowstalker. Dason was devastated, but would not give up on her as they talked he found out she loved them both. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew she had a choice to make...Giorsal and Dason met and they made love..but it was not enough and afterwards she chose Kel'an and Dason was deeply hurt, so hurt he turned cold and emotionless. He never even thought about love or happiness again. In his anger, Dason destroyed half of an enclave on Dantooine. Then he and her talked and there was no more wedding so he was happy once more. :He has now been nominated to join for a short term on the Jedi Council. He respectfully declined the offer. Then his Mentor Marshal Yuen gave him a planet (Thyrus) and after long negotiations he is now the leader of Aruza as well. He proposed to Giorsal and she said yes. Then he took his fleets to Corellia to repel an invasion and it worked. Then his mentor (marshal) started a blockade of Coruscant, so Dason joined him. Dason's fleets fought bravely and destroyed most of the enemy fleets (with major help for other allied fleets) and they sent a landing party to the plane, then the enemy reinforcements came so they were forced to retreat. :That's when Jedi Councilman Kwai-Ming was captured and Dason gave his word to rescue him...Dason was appointed Rear Admiral of the Wayland Defense Force (WDF). Then Dason called off the wedding for reasons unknown and broke up with her. He gathered his allies and took back Garqi with no casualties sustained. He was informed a Lord Gear wanted to kill him so Dason confronted him on Gear's flagship and they fought and Dason cut off Gear's hand. Dason was removed from the Modern Jedi Order and became a Rogue once again...but a Rogue Jedi...or Sith was the question... The Story Still Being Written :He found a holocron on Dantooine from when he has a boy, on the anniversary of that fateful day. It had confirmed his suspicion, his mother was of mandalorian decent. At a later date, during a duel with Inky, he found out by pure happenstance that Inky was his father. After such a long period of loneliness he finally had someone to count on. He was then inducted into the IF, his father preforming the act with the big brand. His Arena, The Arena of Champions, on Garqi is a thriving success with over 150 members. He is the chairman of the arena and he works there daily. Category:Characters